We want to study auditory masking, the ability of one sound to make another difficult or impossible to hear. By measuring masking using a variety of artificial (e.g., computer generated) signals, we hope to develop an exact quantitative model of auditory processing, that is, we want to simulate the auditory detection mechanism. Of special interest is the comparison of sinusoidal and noise masking and their relation. Experiments are proposed using Huffman sequences, noise-like waveforms having identical energy spectra. Measurements of auditory distortion are also anticipated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Visual Recognition Memory for Large and Small Binary Pictures," David M. Green an Anand Kumar Purohit, Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory, Vol. 2, No. 1, 32-37 (1976). "A Comparison of Method-of-Adjustment and Force-Choice Procedures in Auditory Frequency Discrimination," Craig C. Wier, Walt Jesteadt, and David M. Green, Perception & Psychophysics, 19, (1), 75-79 (1976).